


A Moment Alone

by Sailordrop44



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailordrop44/pseuds/Sailordrop44
Summary: Erik's heart can't stop racing, and it's not from the heat of the sauna. Will he finally be able to get his feelings across?
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have the main character referred to as "Hero" or "Champion" throughout the story. Just FYI!

Beads of sweat rolled past Erik’s temple and over dry, cracked lips. A sauna, from what he’d heard seeing as how he’d never been in one until now, was supposed to be a transcendent experience; One meant to melt the tension from sore muscles like a sweet treat on a hot day. It was pleasant, he couldn’t deny that, and the scent of cedar and lavender oil gave him that refreshing sense of calm that was so elusive during their entire journey. But it was so blazing hot. 

Erik fanned himself, trying to get some relief from the building heat. He turned to his companion, squinting through the thick haze that surrounded them, hoping to find some solidarity in this moment of anguish. 

“Some way to relax, don’t you think? Maybe they’re secretly trying to boil us alive. Who knows what the people around here eat, what from all we’ve seen on our travels.” He tried to laugh, but his throat was dry like he’d swelled a handful of sand before their arrival in Hotto. If only he had a spell to draw water from the air instead of a knife in his pocket

“I, for one, am relishing this brief reprieve. It’s not often we get a break like this.” His companion sighed, rolling his neck in an attempt to ease the knot from his shoulders. 

From where Erik sat, it didn’t seem like he was faring much better. But looks could be all too deceiving. His companion was a man of few words, but the ones he said were carefully chosen, like the perfect tools Erik would us to pull off an impossible heist. 

“Really, let me get closer. Maybe there’s something in the air from where you’re sitting,” He said. Erik scooted towards the opposite side of the wooden bench, running his hands over the smooth surface until his shoulders were pressed against the other man. 

They had been in close proximities like this before during their travels, on the battlefield and off it. Although they were surrounded by their rowdy companions day in and day out, Erik couldn’t help staying close to the other man, like the way the moon pulls the tide. 

Late nights sitting by the campfire were often spent with Erik regaling stories from his days of thievery and mischief, embellishing the tales in some of his favorite spots to glean a rare smile from his companion. Other quiet moments were spent knocking back too many ales at inns they found scattered around the country. But no matter where they ended up, he already knew whose side he would be at. 

But something about this moment, in particular, felt different. Maybe it was the atmosphere, the heat rising and making him feel lightheaded with each second that ticked by. Or maybe it was the heat rolling off of his companion, filling his head with heated thoughts of a different, more intimate, variety. 

Their eyes met, and he felt the same bolt of electricity that sent a shock he’d never felt before the first time they met. His stomach flipped and summersaulted, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the warmth that filled him up from the inside out. 

“So, how is it over here? Are you exhausted from your long trek?” He grinned. There it was. That small patch of sunlight that shone in the dark corner of his heart. 

“Y’know, you should really smile more often, it suits you.”

“I smile plenty for one man. Besides, I’m the Luminary. If I smile too much who knows what powers we’ll uncover.”

Oh no. Was he joking? Not that he couldn’t joke of course, but it wasn’t exactly something he was used to. If that was the case, maybe it was time to press his luck. 

“Oh, you’re the Luminary, are you? I hadn’t noticed, but it would be nice if you had told me sooner,” Erik smirked. 

His companion’s shoulders shook with laughter, and he saw more of that same tension from earlier melt-away. 

“Honestly? I’m grateful for someone like you, Erik. Everyone else treats me like, well, a hero. And that’s not to say — don’t look at me like that, please — I’m not grateful for this gift I’ve been given. But it can be so much..?”

“Pressure?” Erik encouraged, nudging him along with the edge of his shoulder. 

“Yes. Exactly. I mean, one day I’m living in Cobblestone, with the map of my whole life spread out in front of me since the day I was born. Help my mum with the inn, maybe settle down with Gemma, have a few kids, and then that’s it. My whole life squeezed down to just a few sentences.” 

“But is that really what you wanted?” His friend’s words were tumbling out for once, the syllables tripping over his lips like they were competing in the renowned horse races of Gollopolis, but he didn’t want to stop him now while he was ahead. 

“I…I don’t know. But does it really matter now that we’re here? I’m the Luminary, and whether I like it or not everyone is counting on me,” he said, shaking his head. 

Erik placed his hand on the other man’s broad shoulders. “It’s never too late to follow your dreams. I mean, look at me. I’ve been thieving my whole life, stealing a bit of happiness wherever I go. But here we are. Traveling the world at a breakneck speed. And maybe you don’t know where you’ll end up, but look at how far you’ve come, ” He said. His voice dripped with admiration, but he couldn’t help it. The man was a force to be reckoned with. It was hard not to after so much time spent together. 

“Thanks, Erik. That means more to me than you know.” He placed his hand on top of the other man's and squeezed tightly. 

“And who knows? Maybe after all this hero business, we could…” He trailed off, trying to pull the words back into his mouth with a rope he didn’t have. 

“We could what, Erik?” Fondness was written all over his face, but he wasn’t sure how to respond. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly aware of how much hotter it was around him. Did someone add more coals to the fire while they were talking?

“We could, um, maybe.” Goddess helps him, how was he supposed to get it out now? 

“Yes?”

“I was hoping that we could….”

But before he could finish, the bamboo door burst open behind them without warning. A deep, feminine voice rang out. “Helloooooo, Darlings!” 

The pair spun away from each other, and Erik quickly became aware of how close they had become. And how much their clothes had begun to stick together. Damn, Sylvando. 

“Oh no,” their friend paused at the scene in front of him, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” He said. His mouth was open in surprise, but nothing could hide the glimmer of humor in his eyes at catching a juicy scene. 

“We were just leaving actually,” Erik said, rising from the bench along with their leader, “But you are more than welcome to stay here and make yourself comfortable.”

“Oh, I absolutely will.” He chucked, sliding past them and taking a seat. Well, at least one of them was happy. 

He supposed their conversation would just have to wait for another time. But with the way their journey was going, and with Yggdrassil still so far off, it seemed Erik would have many more opportunities ahead of him to finally express his feelings.


End file.
